


He's More to Me Than You

by CrazyForNewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Basically Brenda wants Thomas, I am so sorry, IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH, M/M, THIS IS MY "PLEASE FORGIVE ME" FIC, This is terrible, Thomas is with Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyForNewtmas/pseuds/CrazyForNewtmas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension in the air was palpable and was only broken when Brenda coughed loudly and walked out of the room like nothing happened. Thomas kept on watching Newt. How his face seemed to only show that one bit of emotion, shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's More to Me Than You

**Author's Note:**

> How to start this...   
> I am so sorry for disappearing for like the past month. I know I haven't been able to update "How To Live Without You" and I apologize for that! It's just that the internship at our school is taking up most of my time and if it's not, it's the schoolwork. So yeah, basically I don;t have any REAL free time to actually write anything but I am promising you that once I get a breather from my busy sched, I will continue HTLWY! 
> 
>  
> 
> T_____T

In Thomas' life, he made a great deal number of mistakes. When he dropped out of college only to enroll again because he needed to to get a proper job, when he tried to he a smart-ass in a job interview to a job he really wanted and ended up getting thrown out, asking Newt to stay away from him because he doesn't like him anymore even though Thomas had a massive crush on his co-worker or when he accidentally broke Newt's nose when the blonde actually forgave him and said yes to a date. 

But this was different. This was big and uncomfortable. He knew following Brenda in the copy-room was somewhat of a bad idea considering how she always flirted with him even though it was common knowledge that he was already dating Newt. 

When he stepped inside, he suddenly got pushed onto the wall and a pair of insisting lips bonded with his. Thomas was in too much shock to actually do something because, although Brenda was kind of impulsive, he never thought she would go this far. Brenda was rubbing her body against his and the moans from the woman's throat were loud and lustful. Thomas had never felt so repulsed before. 

As Brenda continued to ravage him, Thomas' mind made him think of Newt. Newt with his stupid smile, perfect hair and angelic face. The blonde was amazing in all possible way. The way he cared for Thomas was not like any other and Thomas always felt special whenever he was around or when they hang out together. He never fails to show Thomas that he's always there to talk to and that he'll be a supportive boyfriend every time he makes a decision unless it was a stupid one. The way how Newt always, somehow, manages to calm him, even in the most stressful days and gives him a gentle hug that just makes Thomas' stomach flutter. Newt was amazing and that was what pulled him back to reality and finally had the strength to push Brenda off of him. 

"Thomas!" Brenda complained, grabbing his arm and pulling him in again. Thomas wiggled out of her hold and flipped their position so that it was Brenda who was pinned to the wall. Obviously, based on the smirk she was giving him, Brenda thought he finally gave up and decided to finally screw everything and just screw her right here. 

"How dare you?" Thomas said through gritted teeth. Brenda's smirk suddenly vanished and was replaced by a startled expression. "You know I am dating Newt!" 

"Oh, come on, Thomas!" Brenda wailed, dragging her fingers along Thomas' arm, "You know I'm a better lay than that skinny skeleton." 

"What did you call him?" Thomas said, seeing red and the urge to kill blowing off of his head. 

"Let's be honest, Tom." Brenda clicked her tongue, her hands finally behind Thomas' neck, "You're gonna get tired of that ass and want something only a woman can give you." 

This was it. He'd had enough.

Thomas grabbed both of her hands and held her firmly. "Listen here, Brenda." He started, the fire in his eyes burning with anger, "I don't want you to even come near me or Newt again. I don't care if you need help or dying, one step towards me or him and I'll swear I'll unleash Minho on you and we both know how much he despises you." 

That must have scared her judging by the look she gave him. Minho never liked Brenda and whenever she tried to get close to him, he always growled at her like she was some kind of stray. 

"And if this thing gets between me and Newt, I'm going to personally end you." Thomas hissed, "I don't like you the way I like Newt, Brenda. Hell, I don't just like him, I love him! I'm in love with him and this little game that you're playing is not gonna work on me." 

Brenda's look of fear from Thomas' threats suddenly turned sour and she pulled her hands back, straightening her attire and fixing her hair, "Whatever. I just wanted to have sex. I can just seduce someone else." 

"Good." Thomas replied, fixing himself too. He glared at Brenda for a few seconds, making sure she finally got the message. When she made no kind of advancement on him, he quickly turned around and started walking out. He finally made two steps when he raised his head. His blood felt cold and hid face went pale when he saw Newt standing there, shock playing on his face. 

"N-Newt..." Thomas trailed off, feeling all kinds of wrong in his body. 

The tension in the air was palpable and was only broken when Brenda coughed loudly and walked out of the room like nothing happened. Thomas kept on watching Newt. How his face seemed to only show that one bit of emotion, shock. 

"Newt?" Thomas asked, seeing if the blonde was responsive, "Did you see all that?" 

All he got was a nod from him. 

"I'm so sorry, Newt." Thomas whispered, feeling a tear roll down his cheek. 

"Was it all true?" Newt asked so suddenly that it almost made Thomas jump. 

"No!" Thomas quickly answered, "What happened here with Brenda was not my doing and I was going to tell you before she-"

"Do you really love me?" Newt cut Thomas off and Thomas stared at him. Thomas' heart was beating out of his chest. Not only did Newt saw him getting kissed by another woman, he also heard Thomas' love confession. 

"I-I, um, You see-"

"Thomas!" Newt screamed at him, this time effectively making Thomas jump, "Do you?" 

"Y-Yes." Thomas whispered, keeping his head down just in case Newt decided to slap him for it, "I'm in love w-with you." 

"Then to hell Brenda." Newt said. 

Thomas was just raising his head when he suddenly got kissed by the blonde. Thomas made a surprised noise from his throat but immediately responded to the kiss. This was so much better that any of the kisses he got from the past just because this was Newt. Not only was the blonde a great kisser, Thomas felt like they were made for each other. How they perfectly moved together and how their lips perfectly slotted with each other. This was bliss and Thomas never wants to feel anything but this. 

"I love you too." 

A simple whisper was Thomas' knee to buckle.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad and maybe that was why it deserved to die in my drafts.


End file.
